deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Army Special Forces
The United States Army Special Forces, also known as the Green Berets because of their distinctive service headgear, are a special operations force. Army Special Forces are tasked with six primary missions: unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, hostage rescue, and counter-terrorism. The first two emphasize language, cultural, and training skills in working with foreign troops. Other duties include combat search and rescue (CSAR), security assistance, peacekeeping, humanitarian assistance, humanitarian demining, counter-proliferation, psychological operations, manhunts, and counter-drug operations; other components of the United States Special Operations Command or other U.S. government activities may also specialize in these secondary areas. Many of their operational techniques are classified, but some nonfiction works and doctrinal manuals are available. The original and most important mission of the Special Forces had been "unconventional warfare", while other capabilities, such as direct action, were gradually added. Their official motto is De oppresso liber (Latin: To Liberate the Oppressed), a reference to one of their primary missions, training and advising foreign indigenous forces. Currently, Special Forces units are deployed in Operation Enduring Freedom. They are also deployed with other SOCOM elements as one of the primary American military forces in the ongoing War in Afghanistan. As a special operations unit, Special Forces are not necessarily under the command authority of the ground commanders in those countries. Instead, while in theater, SF soldiers may report directly to United States Central Command, USSOCOM, or other command authorities. The Central Intelligence Agency's (CIA) highly secretive Special Activities Division (SAD) and more specifically its elite Special Operations Group (SOG) recruits soldiers from the Army's Special Forces. Joint Army Special Forces and CIA operations go back to the famed MACV-SOG during the Vietnam War. This cooperation still exists today and is seen in the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Crimson Guard (by Redkite) Green Berets (6 - 6) Crimson Guard Inside a rocky desert valley, a 6 man team of Green Berets look down on the valley, about 100 metres away is an entrance to a small Crimson Guard hideout, two Crimson Guards stand outside guarding and talking. The Green Berets scale down the steep rocky mountain side and gather in a crouch on a small hill just behind the entrance to the hideout, the Green Beret team leader orders his sniper to step up on the hill and the others to follow him in a line around the hill. The Green Beret sniper sets up his M24 sniper rifle on it’s bipod and turns to his team leader whom waits just around the hill and nods to him, he then turns to his rifle and aims at one of the Crimson Guards and fires, the round hits one of the Guards in the chest and he collapses (6-5), the other Crimson Guard who is revealed to be a sniper quickly drops to a crouch and aims at the Green Beret Sniper and fires, the bullet goes straight through the Green Beret sniper’s head and his brains explodes out of the back of his head, (5-5) the Green Beret’s lifeless body slumps forward, indicating to the team leader that he is dead. The team of Green Berets converge on the hideout entrance and as they approach the entrance, the team leader at the front of the line startles the Crimson Guard sniper and shoots him with his M4A1 (5-4). The Green Berets gather at the hideout and one of Green Berets edges carefully around the corner but suddenly ducks back as a Crimson Guard fires at him and just misses him, a Green Beret on the opposite side of the entrance leans out in response and fires his Mk 18 Mod 0 which instantly cuts down the Crimson Guard (5-3). He then proceeds in but is shot several times by Crimson Guard’s Uzi (4-3) at the inner entrance to the main hideout, the Green Beret team leader and the rest of his team proceed in and the Crimson Guard at the inner entrance flees to cover inside the hideout and takes cover behind a large box while another Crimson Guard and the Crimson Guard Captain take cover behind a turned over table. The Green Beret team leader crouches at the hideout entrance and begins to fire in at the Crimson Guard taking cover behind the box, unaware of the two others taking cover behind the table. The Crimson Guard captain climbs over the table and takes cover stealthily behind the wall inside the hideout near the entrance. Two other Green Berets proceed into the hideout to finish the Crimson Guard hiding behind the box but one is immediately cut down from the Crimson Guard behind the table (3-3), the other Green Beret fires his Mk 18 Mod 0 frantically and kills the Crimson Guard behind the box (3-2) but is then shot by the Crimson Guard behind the table (2-2). The Green Beret team leader and other Green Beret approach the entrance to the inside of the hideout firing and kill the Crimson Guard behind the table (2-1) but as the other Green Beret walks in first, he is riddled with bullets by the Crimson Guard captain who has been hiding next to the wall (1-1). The Crimson Guard captain turns to finish the Green Beret team leader whom is startled by this but the Crimson Guard’s Uzi submachine gun clicks disapprovingly with no ammo and the Crimson Guard instantly grabs the barrel of the Green Beret team leader’s M4A1 and pulls it out of his hands so they may fight. The Crimson Guard captain follows up this with a punch and hits the Green Beret team leader in the face with his right fist, he then follows up with a swing at the Green Beret’s stomach with his left fist but the Green Beret grabs his wrist quickly and steps on the Crimson Guard captain’s foot and head butts the Captain whom staggers back. The Green Beret seizes the opportunity that his enemy is stunned and draws his M9 and begins to unload the entire contents of his M9 magazine into the Crimson Guard captain whom stumbles back further with every shot he now takes, the Crimson Guard captain stumbles backward as he takes many M9 shots and stumbles backward into the tipped over table and falls over lifelessly, indicating he is dead, the Green Beret team leader walks to the body and looks on it before raising his pistol and roaring in victory. Winner: Green Berets Experts Opinion The Crimson Guard brought some good kit and a serious determination but the Green Berets had the better kit by slight chances and the better training and combat experience which won them the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. US Navy SEALs (by Sport Shouting) The Green Berets are investigating an abandoned warehouse. The Berets see a box and open it. The box explodes as it has been rigged with C4 by the SEALS. Green Berets-4. '''3 SEALS then appear with SCAR's. A beret on the ground from the explosion fires his Beretta through the head of a SEAL. '''SEALS-4. '''That man is soon shot by a SCAR. '''Green Berets- 3. '''A SEAL sniper is revealed outside the warehouse. He picks off a Green Beret with his M14. '''Green Berets-2. Hiding behind a wall, a Green Beret kills that SEAL sniper. SEALS- 3. '''A SEAL comes running down stairs and explodes as a claymore mine is revealed to be there. '''SEALS- 2. '''The last SEAL runs out the door. He is confronted by the last 2 Green Berets. He puts his hands up as a SEAL appears from the water 20 feet away. He fires his SIG at the Berets killing one of them. '''Green Berets-1. '''The last beret places a claymore down and moves 40 yards back. A SEAL fires a bullet which sets off the claymore and kills him. '''SEALS- 1. '''The last SEAL soon sees the last Green Beret stumble trying to climb in the warehouse window. He fires his SCAR at a loose area of bricks and they fall down and crush the last Green Beret. ''WINNER- NAVY SEALS''' Expert's Opinion Please consider writing an expert's opinion as to why the Navy SEALs won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joint Task Force 2 (by 3shady) The cold, black waters of the Arctic Ocean are disturbed by the hum of propellers. A large cargo vessel cuts through the water as water churns behind it as it approaches the northern coast of Canada. It is late at night, and the temperature is chilling. The vessel’s benign appearance hides something more dangerous: 7 elite U.S. Army soldiers, members of the infamous Green Berets, are hiding on the bridge and below deck. They are on a mission, attempting to infiltrate the Canadian Arctic using a civilian vessel. Four of them stand on the bridge shifting uneasily, their muscles tense and eyes scanning the waves with night vision. Meanwhile, 7 members of Canada’s elite SOF unit, JTF2, are flying behind them in an old Sea King helicopter. They face each other, stony-faced, as they prepare to rappel from the helicopter onto the deck of the suspicious vessel. The pilot increases speed as the helicopter’s blades begin to make the water below it ripple and churn. The ancient aircraft begins to hum and vibrate from the stress. Finally, the silhouette of a civilian cargo ship begins to take shape on the horizon. The soldiers silently make eye contact, acknowledging their impending battle. Their palms sweat inside their gloves as they hold onto the ropes which are about to take them onto the suspect ship. The soldiers scowl into the distance. The Green Berets soldiers standing guard suddenly look at each other in apprehension. The commander signals to his subordinates, and they take cover. He communicates to the rest of the team to do likewise. They turn of the safety on their weapons and shift their grips. The helicopter flies over the ship, and pauses to hover over the deck. Suddenly, 7 men clad in black tactical gear rappel out of the chopper onto the icy deck of the ship. They quickly take cover behind deck hatches, lifeboats, and equipment left on the deck. They unclip themselves from their ropes and raise their weapons, scanning the ship’s bridge, above them. Suddenly, gunfire erupts from the window of the bridge, catching the Canadians by surprise. They return fire with their C8 assault rifles. Suddenly, a JTF2 operator drops lifeless to the deck as a Green Beret shooter hits his mark with the MKR sniper rifle. The Canadian counter-sniper assembles and loads his Tac-50. He aims it into the windshield on the bridge of the ship. Meanwhile, another JTF2 soldier sets his weapon to automatic. The two of them provide suppressing fire towards the enemy as the other 4 advance in formation across the deck and climb the stairs leading up to the bridge. The Canadian counter-sniper manages to eliminate the Green Beret sniper with the Tac-50. As the Canadians reach the door of the bridge, they throw a flashbang grenade through the window into the bridge. There is an ear-shattering noise, and a flash of bright light before 4 JTF2 operatives burst into the door with their pistols drawn. Immediately a JTF2 operative falls dead to the floor, felled by an M4. A JTF2 armed with the Benelli shotgun fires 2 shots rapidly, eliminating two Green Berets. The Green Beret commander fires a smoke grenade with his M203 and retreats, running down the stairs. From the deck, he runs down a hatch into the hold of the vessel. The Canadian commandos communicate over the radio to their colleagues, telling them what happened. The remaining 5 Canadians climb into the hold of the ship via a seperate hatch. The remaining Green Berets move through the ship silently, moving through the hall ways trying to reach the engine room to wait there in ambush. The JTF2 team quickly moves through the ship in firing formation, shooting out locks on doors to clear rooms. They begin to sweat anxiously as they are unable to find their enemies. Suddenly, the Canadian commander raises his hand quickly, signalling his subordinates to stop. They hear the faint sound of boots moving through the hallway. A JTF2 soldier silently draws his combat knife and runs off through the hallway, as another follows him with his pistol drawn. The 2 men stalk the Green Berets through the hallway, until catching up to the American soldiers. The Canadian with a drawn combat knife catches up to the Green Berets. However, the Green hear him approaching. One Green Beret tries to shoot him with his M4, Unaware that his magazine is spent. Realizing his mistake, he instead hits the commando over the head the heavy front end of his weapon, knocking his opponent out cold. The other JTF2 member opens fire but is shot by a Green Beret with the M4 . The Green Berets then turn and continue to run down the ship's hallways. Realizing where their opponents are headed, 3 JTF2 team members take a seperate route to the engine room in order to intercept the Green Berets. The two units meet each other in the hallway. They fire a volley with their assault rifles, killing one member of JTF2 and two of the Green Berets team with C8 rifles . The Canadians retreat slightly down the hallway, and one is killed by a grenade launched by an M203. One of the remaining 2 JTF2 soldiers ducks runs into a storage closet for cover. The Green Berets run past him, but the JTF2 kills one from the closet with a blast from his Benelli, then runs from the closet down the hallway, surprising the final American, who misses him with his M9 Beretta. The two enemy soldiers move quickly through the ship, searching for each other; each with pistols drawn. After about 10 minutes, the two soldiers meet each other on the top deck of the ship. The Canadian grabs the Green Beret's arm, and his gunshot goes into the air. The Canadian delivers a knee to the gut of his enemy, who counters with a head-butt. The JTF2 commando draws his knife and grazes the hand of the Green Beret, who loses grip on his pistol. They begin to grapple, neither gaining an advantage. Suddenly, the Green Beret steals the pistol from his enemy's tactical vest and manages to shoot his opponent in the leg. The Canadian falls over, flailing wildy and kicks the gun out of his enemy's hand with his good leg. But the Green Beret pins him to the deck with his knee and draws his own knife. (Approximately 3 minutes earlier) A stunned Canadian commando wakes up in the hallway, feeling groggy, with a pounding headache, from the blow to the head he suffered by getting hit in the head by an American assault rifle. Suddenly he hears a gunshot from top deck. He quickly picks up his C8 carbine and runs through the ship to the hatch. He climbs on deck to see one of his teammates on the deck. He lifts the C8 rifle and aims through the sight. The Green Beret raises his combat knife then brings it down hard down on the deck. JTF2 soldier moves just in time, and the knife cuts through the strap on his tactical vest, almost cutting his shoulder; but narrowly missing his neck. The Canadian manages to deliver a punch to his opponent's face before the American picks up his Beretta again and shoots him. The JTF2 soldier aims through his sight. He quickly acquires his target and gets his crosshairs on the head of the Green Beret. He squeezes the trigger and holds it down for a 2-second burst then lets go, watching as the last Green Beret falls to the deck. He keeps his weapon trained on his downed target, then quickly but cautiously advances. Seeing he has succeeded, he punches the air and roars in victory. Expert's Opinion This was a pretty close match, but at the end of the day JTF2 is probably just designed as a more elite unit than the U.S. spec ops, whereas a unit more like the SEALS might be a better match. A large factor in this battle was the tough training required by the Canadian forces, and especially the the endurance required to fight in an arctic environment, which JTF2 is well trained for. While the Green Berets are certainly trained to an extremely high standard, the Canadians had that extra push when it comes to physical endurance. However, the Berets's famously unconventional and resourceful tactics were on full display in this battle, using a civillian vessel to infiltrate a country. Thankfully, Canada and the USA are friends & allies, and this battle would not happen in real life, as Canada and the US will be forever fighting on the same side. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. UNSC Marines (by BronxZilla) The year is 2517, and time travel has just been discovered, with that, realizing that they have gotten no where in the war, the UNSC have decided to start training many of their marines back in time. This way they can limit themselves to only sending out those who are guaranteed to return. The special forces for the United States, the Green Berets are also training when a large ship is seen hovering over the distant woods. A small squad is sent out to investigate. The ship departs and 5 marines begin their training mission. The Berets hustle towards the ship and are spotted by the marines, emerging into a firefight. Though untrained, the marines know their enemy well, considering they have faced tougher foes. Two engage in CQC and the marine is stabbed in the mesh located in his thigh. The Beret realizes that the mesh may be one of the only places where his weapons could be useful. The marine then blasts the Beret with his magnum, then limps off to safety behind the fight. The Green Berets know that they cannot win this battle. One of them tries to call for backup but is sprayed by a rifle leaving just 3 Berets to fight. Behind the battle the wounded marine yells for assistance and is uncovered by the Green Berets and is shot twice by a Beretta. Now only 1 man seperates the two sides but does not increase the morale for either side, the Green Beret squad leader yells for a retreat but they cannot cover up their trail and are forced to continue with the fight. The rocket launcher marine heads back, planning to finish off the last of the berets when he is cornered by two of the remaining three berets and is beaten down, stripped of his weapons and killed by his battle rifle. Now the berets have a huge advantage, weapons- a key factor considering that their own weapons are useless against their opponent. The Beret leader equipped with his MossBurg blasts a marine but is only able to crack the helmet. He then tackles the marine but is shot in the back with the magnum. then surprisingly still holding on to his leg, rips of his shin armor and stabs him with his tactical knife twice. The marine then fires his magnums remaining bullets but misses all of the shots, resorting to kicking the Beret, which bought him enough time to get up and finish him off with the battle rifle. He after all was not a medic but had medical supplies with him so as he attempted to work on his injured leg is quickly choked by a Beret and has his helmet pulled off. he pulls out his magnum and tries to shoot the Beret but finds that he has no ammo left and hopelessly has his neck snapped. Now its anyone's game and but quick to their feet the two remaining Marines gang up on the unarmed Beret that just choked the technical Medic but before long the other Beret arrives to pull of the Marines but is elbowed in the gut then shot thrice in his stomach. the last Beret is then beaten senseless. The marines can now catch their breath and call for a transport to pick them up. From the Green Beret HQ the ship is seen in the woods again. They send out two scouts to re investigate the ship but when they arrive nothing is there, not even the strange ship that was never even seen to take off. Winner: The UNSC Marines In the end the Marines took away all of the evidence that proved there was a firefight, then used active camo to secretly leave the area, leaving society wondering if this was just another UFO sighting or a hoax Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Special Services Group (by Redkite) No Battle Written '''Winner: Green Berets ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. French Naval Commandos (by ILoveBattles) “The Americans have control of a vital dock we must take. Be prepared for anything.” A French commander says to his troops, locking and loading on a boat. “Get ready.” The Frenchman says, an angry scowl in his voice. Conversation continues throughout the base as the Green Beret soldiers enjoy their night. Meanwhile, up in the sniper’s nest, a man continues his night watch on the dock and beaches. The door ramp flies down as the Frenchmen charge out, guns aimed at the structure the Green Berets reside in. Before they can get any shots off, two loud shots ring through the air, as two Frenchmen fall to the sand, with bullets from an SR-25 in them. The other Frenchmen fall to the ground and flick their flashlights off, avoiding detection. FNC: 4 - Green Berets: 6 Silence runs through the Green Beret squad as they all look out to the beach to see nothing. The sergeant barks from behind, “What, in the HELL, just happened.” He flies out of bed.”We’re not sure, sir.” another Green Beret says from the front. “Logan…” the sarge says to himself. He walks up the sniper’s nest and sees Pvt. Logan pointing his SR-25 out at the beach. “Do you have ANY IDEA, what you just caused?!?” The Sergeant screams, his voice cracking. “Sir, there were 6 flashlights and tangos with guns locked and loaded, I took cautionary measures.” Logan says. “Cautionary measures my ass. Stay up here, and hope that they don’t come back.” He barks. The Frenchmen stare in horror at their friends’ corpses, not moving a muscle. “We have to move at some point.” A Frenchmen remarks. “Well, we need to eliminate that sniper.” The commander whispers back. Just as he says that, another shot rings through the air. “God, DAMN IT LOGAN!” The sergeant screams. He calls into his earpiece, “Logan, you need to stop shooting. NOW!” There is no response. “Logan?” He asks, his voice a little softer than before. “Fuck! Logan is unresponsive.” He says. “Lock and load, we’re doing some hunting today boys.” The Green Beret quickly grab their weapons and go out on the beach. FNC: 4 - Green Berets: 5 The Naval Commandos wait in the sand until the right moment, then pop out, releasing a barrage of bullets unto the Green Berets. Only one is killed, but all the other Americans scatter and find cover. FNC: 4 - Green Berets: 4 “Fuckin’ hell. Don’t just sit there, fire back!” The Sergeant says to his squad. “We can’t just let them pick us off like that! We have to retaliate!” The Sergeant hopefully pushed some courage into his men. The bullets from the French soldiers just keep coming. One fires his Glock 17, making contact with an American’s head. He falls backwards off the dock. “I got one!” A Frenchmen says eagerly. FNC: 4 - Green Berets: 3 “Yes! Keep picking them off, these Americans are weak.” The French commander says. The Frenchmen, now not all flanked from one side, move to the docks to find better cover. They successfully move, finding better cover behind metal and wooden crates. One Green Beret, drenched in sweat, aims carefully down the sight of his M4A1. He keeps his weapon trained on a Frenchmen, switches it to semi auto, and fires two well-placed, disciplined shots who find their home in a Frenchmen’s chest. FNC: 3 - Green Berets: 3 “Damn! Man down!” Another Frenchmen calls out. They disappear behind cover, causing the bullets to stop. A long pause in induced, the Naval Commandos and Green Beret all looking at their own squads. A Green Beret acts, slowly creeping up to a crate. He looks over the crate, only to be grabbed, pulled over and stabbed in the neck on the other side of the crates. FNC: 3 - Green Berets: 2 The two remaining Green Berets see their friend die as they both look on in horror. They see no Frenchmen, and they quickly find cover behind a guardhouse. They don’t dare peek out, but they hear the slow footsteps of the Frenchmen. The 1 Frenchmen sent out to scout sees a Green Beret turn the corner, and instantly fires his SG 552 at him, riddling him with bullets. He falls over, unresponsive. The Frenchmen turns the other corner to see Beretta M9 in his face before getting shot. FNC: 2 - Green Berets: 1 The other 2 Frenchmen look on at the two corpses on the dock, and decide to advance. The American hears the footsteps and goes around the other side of the guardhouse, firing his M4A1 at his enemies. He kills one with 2 shots that tear through his neck, while the other Frenchmen rolls behind a crate. FNC: 1 - Green Berets: 1 The final Frenchmen calls out to him, taunting him. “You filthy Americans think everything is yours. You try to protect the world, but you are just hurting it.” The American follows the voice, only to be grabbed by a Frenchmen. The American retaliates by catching his arm before he can thrust the knife into his stomach. He pushes the Frenchmen off of him, and watches him tumble over the crates. He goes around the crates and flashes his flashlight in the Frenchmen’s eyes, blinding him. Before the Frenchmen can recover, he hits him with the butt of his weapon, knocking him to the ground. He points his weapon at the Frenchmen, “Shut up, will ya?” he pulls the trigger, a bullet ripping through his skull. FNC: 0 - Green Berets: 1 The Green Beret keeps his weapon trained on the Frenchmen’s corpse for a while, before lowering it and pulling his dog tags off of his neck. “You don’t deserve these, you piece of shit.” He throws the tags in the water and walks away. Expert's Opinion While the French Naval Commandos have the better training, they didn’t even come close to the combat experience of the Green Berets, and the overwhelming power of the SR-25. Simply put, the Green Berets are what we like to call, better. To see the orginal battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:US Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors